


Just look over your shoulder

by androbeaurepaire



Series: Inks and capes [5]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Batman #54, Bruce is letting himself have a well needed breakdown, Fanart, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Illustration, and Dick is being a wonderful son, and I couldn't help but think, artwork, it would have destroyed me even more with an actual hug, so I drew it myself, that scene DESTROYED me in Batman 54
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:51:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androbeaurepaire/pseuds/androbeaurepaire
Summary: "No, I'm... I'm sorry. I'm fine.""Bruce, man. It's cool. I know you're fine. Just know I'm here if you don'twantto be fine."





	Just look over your shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING FOR BATMAN #54 SPOILERS !
> 
> Honestly this last chapter did SO MUCH good things for me that I could have basically redrawn the entire thing as tribute... but that scene of Bruce breaking down in front of Dick was both SO GOOD and so goddamn frustrating because DAMN IT TOM, I WANTED MY HUG, WHY DIDN'T YOU GIVE ME AN ACTUAL HUG IN THE PRESENT ~~EVEN THOUGH YOU GAVE ME THAT WONDERFUL ONE IN THE PAST~~ , so of course I had to exorcise the feels.

 

_“No, I’m… I’m sorry. I’m fine.”  
_

_“Bruce, man. It’s cool. I know you’re fine. Just know I’m here if you don’t **want** to be fine.”_

 

_-_

Japanese ink, indian ink, white gouache, watercolor markers

Sketchbook paper

**Author's Note:**

> Batman Rebirth Issue #54 (published : 2018-09-05), written by Tom King.
> 
> fanart originally posted on tumblr [here](http://androbeaurepaire.tumblr.com/post/177787055819/no-im-im-sorry-im-fine-bruce-man-its)


End file.
